Fairy Love
by buggyshino
Summary: Multi-part fic for Fairy Tail, updated whenever possible, contains MxM, hyperphallicism, and smex, don't like, don't read, Enjoy, comments and critiques appreciated  ch1 Natsu x Gray  ch2 Natsu x Gray x Gajeel
1. Natsu x Gray , Beginnings

"How could this have happened?" that's all Natsu could think walking back from the guild. Natsu was returning home after a mission, but with an unusual guest: Grey Fullbuster, the Ice mage had his apartment being worked on, so Master offered Natsu as a roommate. Both were shocked at this idea, and walked home in silence.

When they arrived Natsu set down the house rules: "I'm going to shower now, you can stay in the bedroom, but don't go wondering around, you can have next after me" "Fine. Whatever." Chided Gray, and as Natsu left the room, he readied himself for the shower, stripping down to his boxers and folding the rest in a corner. He sat against the bed, staring at the mirror on the far side of the room. He could see light, he could see the bathroom door, and even ajar it was enough to see inside: Natsu was already stripped, and Gray could see his wondrous ass. "wait, what am I doing" thought Gray, he quickly averted his eyes and laid on the floor, trying to not think, to not think about what he saw, what he liked.

After a long, hot shower Natsu finally stepped out of the steam filled room, with a towel draped around his waist, "Oi, Gray! I'm done in here it's your turn." Natsu looked around the room; Gray was nowhere to be found, "Oi! Gray! Where'd you run off too" Natsu wondered about, eventually returning to the bedroom, "Oi! Gray! Where are yo—omph—" Natsu tripped over the blankets he had tossed out, and fell, looking up Natsu now realized Gray had already collapsed, his sleeping form lying mere inches from where he fell.

Gray was lying on the ground, stripped down to his boxers, even in the dim light Natsu couldn't help but notice the definition on the boy's body: large arms, a well-developed six-pack, and spherical pectorals, adorned with his guild mark. Natsu blushed as he continued to ogle the resting boy, and soon enough even Salamander began to feel a new warmth throughout his body. Natsu sat up to rearrange himself, his globular balls sitting on the floor, and his member, waiting to rise. Then, while looking over his body once again Natsu's eyes snapped back to the front of Gray's boxers: the button that held back his manhood seemed more strained than before, he was sure of it! Natsu became enamored with the bit of cloth that covered Gray; he stared intently as he began to notice the subtle twitching in the shorts.

As the warm feeling he had began to intensify Natsu dared to take a closer look. He reached forward towards the boxers, and with a deep breath began to knead the flesh beneath the boxers. Natsu tried his hardest to do this stealthily, slowly watching as the bulge began to grow, and as he continued to feel the sleeping Gray his hand brushed up against the button; with that soft touch the button flew off and the monster within was released. Natsu fell back as Gray's monster was released, over a foot of meat burst out of its confines and shot up to commend Natsu's efforts.

After a few moments of gaping at this new visitor Natsu regained his composure. "Wow, who would've thought Gray was such a grower! It's pretty hot" Natsu said aloud, "Well now that that's been established, what are you going to do about it!" Natsu looked away from the behemoth and was greeted by Gray, wide awake, "So, what are you gonna do now Natsu?" "Grey, I didn't—""Oh, but you did Natsu, so what are we gonna do? I know! why don't we make things even here?" With that Gray reached forward and snagged the towel covering Natsu, and with a fierce tug the careful knots that kept it secure came undone.

Natsu tried to cover up, but try as he might he couldn't contain the dragon Gray set free. Gray was shocked, just as Natsu was before, never had he seen someone so large in his life: Natsu sat there, his member reaching up to the ceiling, resting just below Natsu's pecs, his massive balls sat on the ground, softballs that churned with a copious amount of cum. Natsu and Gray sat there, the two of them gawking at the other sitting within reach. "Well Gray, you've done it now, once I'm fired up I won't stop till I'm spent".

Natsu reached forward and grasped Gray's third leg and began to get a feel of it. Gray's cock was an impressive 14 inches of man, and 3 1/2 inches thick and like Natsu was shaven. Gray took the hint and reached for Natsu, with his touch it jumped more upright. Natsu was the model of manliness: almost two feet of meat stood between his legs, and his uncut member seamed comparable to his arm.

Natsu and Gray began to work each other's meat, the sound of pleasure began to fill the air, the two boys panting and moaning as they began to work harder and harder. "god Natsu, you're so h-hot, how did you get so large?" "It's one of the benefits of being a dragon slayer mage: Cock of the Fire Dragon, and that's only one of the benefits." "What are the other ones, eh?" "You'll see Gray."

The boys were still at it, already they were beginning to feel the pleasure reach its peak, "Natsu, I'm almost there!" "Grey, I'm gonna- gonna—" The two boys hit the point of no return, they both reached orgasm on an epic scale, the cock-heads like fountains shot cum onto the ceiling, the floor, and the walls, almost a minute passed before the torrent stopped and the two were drenched in their mixed fluids. "Natsu, that was amazing, I've never felt like that before, it was the hottest thing ever!" "Cum of the Fire Dragon, one more benefit my cock gives me." Gray began to get up, taking of his boxers now that he could fit back into them, and started to ask "Natsu, where can we put these now that we're done; man I need to take a shower." "whadoya mean done?" Grey turned around to see the cum soaked Natsu and .. Gray gasped that Natsu was already hard again."Natsu, how are you already hard again, it hasn't even been a minute yet?" "I'm not hard again, I never stopped, I told you already, remember: 'once I'm fired up I won't stop till I'm spent' and I meant it."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Natsu jokingly asked. Gray returned to Natsu, and began to clean off the mage, Gray seemed to enjoy licking off Natsu, feeling his muscles tense as he work up and down the body, cleaning the ridges on his abs and circling his pecs. Gray abruptly stopped as he reached Natsu's neck; "Why'd you stop Gray, that felt amazing, You shou-" Gray then planted his lips onto Natsu's he then began to work the cum he kept in his mouth, giving Natsu a taste of their reward, as passion grew again Gray began to play with Natsu's pecs, feeling them bounce, the work his nipples and increase the pleasure. "What am I gonna do about it you ask? This is what I'm gonna do" Gray went down on Natsu's cock; he began to nip at Natsu's foreskin and kiss his glorious head. "Go on Grey, do it" Natsu was barely able to talk, the pleasure grew ask Gray expertly worshiped his manhood.

Natsu moaned and squirmed as he tried to hold out. Grey had already swallowed as much as he could, but even that and masturbating the remaining 16 inches wouldn't get him off. Grey had to think fast. Then it dawned on him, Natsu could barely make out what he said, and even if he didn't the reaction would've been the same; "Ice make: Cock!" Grey used his magic and combined it with the surrounding cum to create a cock the same dimensions of Natsu, and in one swift movement jammed it between Natsu's checks.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted as his hole greedily swallowed the tip of the cock and lead it deeper into him. "That's right Natsu, say my name" Grey began to work his friend on all fronts, sucking his cock, feeling his body, and using his last arm to pleasure Natsu's hole, and this intense practice went on for minutes while Natsu leaned on his arms, unable to move from sheer pleasure. When at last the time came Gray was ready. Natsu's balls tensed and he heard Natsu mummer "Grey, I'm there, I'm gonna-" and then Grey pushed his ice made cock deeper, "CUUUUUUMMMMM !" Natsu screamed in pleasure as his second orgasm hit, and it hit hard; Gray attempted to swallow as much as he could, but the surge was so strong, it pushed him off of the cock head. The flow continued, raining down on the boys yet again. Gray took in some more, and Natsu openly received his kiss.

The two boys kissed passionately and fell to the floor, the spray of cum finally ending "I love you Natsu, and you were great." "I love you Gray, let's do that again sometime real soon." "Okay." The two boys fell asleep that night, in each other's embrace, spent for the night in a lake of cum. And as Grey finally drifted, he could have sworn he felt something poking him in the back. . . . . .


	2. Natsu x Gray x Gajeel , To keep a secret

It had been nearly a month since Natsu and Gray began their intimacies, yet the urge to mate like rabbits had not subsided, they still loved the feel of each other- their lips, their bodies, their cocks, all they wanted was there. Natsu and Gray would meet every night, even after Gray's apartment was repaired; they would meet and go on the town 'till they collapsed.

The only hitch in their relationship was that Gray would never bottom for Natsu, not because he wouldn't love to (Gray often dreamed of such in fact), but that Gray just could not take such a monster, he just was not designed for it; as such they had to settle for Natsu as the bottom, jacking off or oral. (Though no one complained about these concessions)

Natsu had only made one request after they decided on their status- that they hide it from the others, especially Happy, Natsu couldn't bear to let his best buddy know he couldn't join; so the two met and loved, in secret- but like all good things, it had to end. . .

Team Natsu had just returned from a week-long mission- to take out a local Dark Guild, and all Natsu and Gray could think of was going home and releasing the lust that had been building since they were last alone. But like good teammates they celebrated and cheered with Fairy Tail, enjoying the atmosphere and living life, and loudly, everyone was enjoying the celebration, with the exception of one S-class mage- Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel just sat at the bar, fighting of the noise and the smell that filled the air. "Hey, flame-brain, could you get your stench out of here! I can't stand that scent!" Shouted Gajeel "And which one is that dumbbell?" Natsu responded "The smell of that Ice-boy and CUM!" both Natsu and Gray jumped as the Iron Dragon-Slayer barked those words, and were both quick to silence him, they ran to his table and covered his mouth. "How do you know about that?" They interrogated "There is no way you can smell that on us" Natsu added, "I make sure we never leave a scent." He continued with a grin "So it is true then, thanks for the confirmation." "Natsu, you idiot." Gray sighed, looking at his lover's eyes, "Look, Gajeel, we don't want anyone to know about us yet, what do we need to give you to keep this under wraps?"

"Let me see," mused the metallic mage, "how about all the Jewels from your last mission?" "That belongs to Erza and Lucy and Happy too, we can't give their share." "Then let's have that scarf of yours flame boy" "That was give to me by Igneel, no way am I giving that up!" shouted Natsu "Fine, fine, then you leave me no option- meet me at my place this afternoon, if you don't show up, I'll let everyone else in onto your secret, 'Kay?" "If we have to, what is it?" "You'll have to find out, or else."Gajeel then stood up and strode out the Guild Hall, Natsu couldn't help notice how Gajeel walked with more swagger, like he was showing off.

The day continued like normal, Elfman speaking on being a man, Reedus painting a portrait of Lucy, everyone but Natsu and Gray were enjoying the atmosphere, they on the other hand we already gone, slowly heading towards their destination, dreading what tortures they would have to endure. "Maybe we're gonna have to fight him again?" Suggested Natsu, "I'd be fine with that." "No, he'd never settle it 2 on 1, even he knows he's not that strong." "What if we have to clean his place?" Natsu amended, "If it's anything like yours, let's hope not." The two continued to discuss the issue as the neared their target, Gajeel lived on the outskirts of Magnolia; he couldn't stay nearer because he liked to train in the front yard, as was evident by the scrap heap that stood before them. "Well Natsu, it's now or never" and the two boys knocked.

Gajeel opened his door, scowling as the two entered his house, they still reeked of sex, and he wanted that scent to change. They walked down the halls, barren and grey, they did very little to brighten the atmosphere, Natsu and Gray grasped each other's hand and followed Gajeel into the dark cellar. Natsu began to squirm as he was assailed by a strong scent, one familiar to him- the tang of cum. Natsu stared as Gajeel turned on the lights, a slight tent was beginning to form, though Gray was too worried to notice. "Gajeel, we came here as you told us, what do you want?" shouted Gray, over compensating with anger to cover his fear.

"Strip." Gajeel stated.

"Wait….. What?" stuttered Gray

"I said Strip, all of it, now!" repeated Gajeel, now with more command, he meant it.

The two guests blushed as they began to remove their clothing, working down, shyly glancing at one another. First came the Shirts and scarf, the two boys we well defined, both trained vigorously and it showed, both boys pecs were wonders to behold, firm they rode just above an amazing set of abs, six-pacs with deep bellybuttons. The boys looked at each other for comfort, eying their detailed backs and bulging arms; they continued and took off their pants, leaving them in tight boxers that hide away their treasured parts. They stood there, in their drawers, waiting for the humiliation to end; they loved to see in each other in this state, but not with another person watching. "Now what." Mumbled Natsu as he stared at the other Dragon-Slayer, eyes burning.

"I said strip!" Gajeel repeated, "I mean it, all the way"

"There's no way we're gonna strip any further," replied Gray "if we're gonna be asked to do something so wrong, I'd rather it be a fair tradeoff"

"What do you mean?"

"you want us to get naked in your basement, all to keep a secret, it isn't fair."

"Fine, I'll make it fair then, Okay." Gajeel held

Gajeel reached for his collar and began to unbutton his shirt; Gray reeled back as he did this.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leveling the field here, what does it look like."

"I didn't mean like that!" Gray asserted, though he stole a few glances before looking away towards Natsu.

Natsu then gasped as Gajeel tossed his shirt aside and tore his pants clean off; he was expecting him to go to his boxers as well, but he was shocked to see that Gajeel had gone commando today, he was free in all senses.

"Now it's uneven towards me, so strip" affirmed the now nude blackmailer.

Natsu and Gray looked towards one another, they knew they couldn't fight it anymore; they reached down and removed their shorts. All three men stood there, taking in the view as they anxiously waited for someone to speak.

Gajeel ended the stalemate with a quick release of air, his manhood swinging low, Natsu noted how it swayed, a great sword that was easily half the size of Gray, and still soft, as the thought passed Natsu then saw Gajeel ogling them both, his eyes full of lust as he had them in his sights."I figured the flame boy would be nice, but damn Gray you're not half bad on the eyes." "Well the same could be said for you." Replied Gray, now yearning for the uncut cock of a Dragon-Slayer, and now he had two chances and choices.

"Well then it seems Gray is onboard, how about you Natsu?" Gajeel glanced over at his direction. "I'm only for Gray, but if it makes him happy, I'm willing to share him" Natsu replied. "Then by all means Gray, go wild." Gajeel sneered. Gray began to stroke his member, overwhelmed by two amazing bodies, he was hard in an instant, and he sat himself down and let his balls rest on the floor as he continued to work himself over. Eventually Gray was lost in indulgence, leaning forward, he took his head into his mouth and began to suck, he slurped and sucked as he looked to the other two for signs of action.

Gajeel saw as Gray played, taking in the arousal his manhood began to snake down, dropping lower before bulging out and jumping up- Gajeel was a jaw dropping 26 inches long, Gray nearly came at the sight of such a beautiful creature, but resisted his urges so he could continue in participating. Even standing Gajeel effortlessly mimicked Gray, taking himself to cloud-nine, he sucked and rubs his cock until it was full of blood. He spat himself out and harkened Gray to come over. Gray let go of his 14 inches, he just stood up and stared, awaiting orders from his handler. Natsu just stared in shock, he'd never seen anyone larger than him, he was dumbstruck and aroused beyond normal realms. Natsu nodded to Gray who skipped to Gajeel side, he began feeling up Gajeel's body, taking it all in. Gajeel then stared at Natsu, his eyes focused and steeled; it took Natsu a moment before he realized he was painfully hard, he had not even noticed himself rising to the occasion. "What the hell!" he gasped. "Stupid Natsu, don't you like my magic?" snickered Gajeel. "What Magic is this?" "My Dragon Magic" "But I can't use any dragon magic to do this." "What, did you really forget I'm not some small Fire Dragon-Slayer, I'm an Iron Dragon-Slayer! And this is the Steel Pole of the Iron Dragon!"

Natsu could feel it, his cock was beyond hard, as was Gajeel, and Gray; though they had just begun it was as if this was the most arousing thing in existence. Natsu joined Gray, his still impressive 23.5 inches rubbing against the larger male. Natsu and Gray began to double the pleasure imposed upon Gajeel, each taking a side to play with. The two worked fast and worked well, feeling his abs with one hand, caressing his ridges and feeling them rise and dip; his shoulders were felt by the other hands, strong shoulders that held up the world; and they each took to a nub on his pectorals with their mouths, tweaking and licking them sensually, and making his nipples as hard as his cock.

Gajeel was being sent to the edge, he felt his balls tighten, and with a primal scream came gallon after gallon of rich milky seed over the two boys. Gajeel had never felt pleasure like that before, but with his dragon cock he was still ready for more rounds of fun. "Let me guess Natsu, this was your brand of magic?" Natsu looked at Gajeel, covered in man-batter he smiled "Yep, Cum of the Fire Dragon, speeds up production by ten thousand times" "Impressive" "Just wait until I perfect it, it'll be even more powerful, you'll see." "I'm looking forward"

Gajeel took a step back to admire his handiwork-two cum-covered boys waiting for more. "Well then, now that we're warmed up, let's start with the real deal- Gray!" Gray shot up and looked deep into Gajeel's eyes, begging to continue. Gajeel grasped his monster cock and waved it towards Gray, "This is your duty: Work it, Worship it, Suck it, whatever you want, do, make me feel pleasure like never before." Gray eagerly set to work, standing before the beast he fell to his knees, from there he couldn't take his head, but he could now see his wonderful base: Low hanging balls churning out more fluid for release, a thick base for his manhood and neatly trimmed hairs that were currently soaked in fluid.

Gray began by clearing away his hair, swallowing his seed heartily; it had a more plain taste compared to Natsu's unusually sweet cum. He worked he shaft with his tongue and hand, letting his open arm wonder down his legs to his own member. Gray wanted to feel as he worshipped the man before him. Gajeel arched his back a bit, his eyes rolling back, he began to moan Gray's name softly "F-F-Fu-Fuck man, you're great, keep at it!"

Natsu circled around, looking for a better view, his own cum-covered member was being furiously pumped by both his hands, working it up and down, marinating in Gajeel's cum. Gajeel smelt Natsu growing ever hornier, he imagined his cock and Natsu's touching and feeling release together.

"Hey Natsu!" Gajeel bellowed "where ya at?"

Natsu had just settled when he heard his call; he was sitting behind Gajeel, staring at Gray working his own cock as he worshiped another.

"Hey Natsu, get your tiny cock over here" Gajeel mocked

Turning his head around and grasping his firm cheeks Gajeel cocked his head to the side, "This is for you Natsu, all for you." Placing his legs spread Gajeel smirked as he saw the blushing youth staring at his backside, his face as pink as his hair. Natsu continued to stare as Gajeel began to widen his cheeks and started to insert his fingers into his hole. First one, then two, three fingers were swallowed by his crack, Gajeel began to pant as he continued his insertions, "You know Metalicana was always so selfish, all he'd do is take, he never would give it to me-" His remaining two fingers too we inserted and his hand taken in, "so you'll have to do."

Natsu began to drool as he saw Gajeel work his hole, his hand disappearing into the void then being recovered a few moments later, the sight of Gajeel standing there with his face in ecstasy was astonishing. Natsu rushed Gajeel and began to inspect the male more closely, he worshiped his back, his neck and shoulders, the scent coming off him was driving Natsu wild.

Natsu ceased to us his brain, all blood was pouring out and down, the primal urge to fuck becoming too great- Natsu moved to his true target and relieved Gajeel's hand from its duty, Gajeel let out a moan as he once again felt emptiness inside. Natsu groped Gajeel and began to knead his rear, feeling each inch of his soft behind, before tearing them wide apart. Natsu was eye-to-eye with Gajeel's hole and was once again assaulted by the scent of the slayers body, Natsu began to take over where Gajeel was stopped, Gajeel yelped slightly as his felt Natsu's wet tongue assail his hole, working the loose hole and tickling it with his warm breath. Gray noticed Natsu's presence and stopped his masturbation, he instead took Natsu at hand and worked his cock as Natsu worked Gajeel's hole.

The three men were locked in an erotic display that seemed to grow stronger with each lick, each stroke, and each moment that passed. Eventually Gajeel couldn't stand it anymore, "Come on Natsu, I need you now, I need your dragon to fill me." Natsu smirked and stood up, his cock slapping against Gajeel's before returning to the other side.

Gray longed to continue worshiping two Dragon-Slayer cocks, but stuck with the one he was assigned as Natsu took his back. Gray continued to work Gajeel and returned to his own member; he was still felt like his pleasure had no limit.

Natsu took his cock and pointed it forward, his member still dripping as it was stewing in Gajeel's fluid, "I'll show you who has the tiny cock! Let's do this!" Natsu shouted as he rammed himself deep into Gajeel. Gajeel welcomed the filling, the void was once more filled, he took Natsu to the root and felt their balls meet for the first time. Natsu let out a moan as he was taken in full, the hole seemed to wrap perfectly around his manhood, letting it move with maximum pleasure. Natsu began to pull out slowly, Gajeel gasped softly as he was emptied, then gasped again as he was filled. Natsu was slowly fucking Gajeel, taking it slow for their prolonged pleasure.

Gray took this as a sign and stood up again, Gajeel looks at him, reminding him of his duty; Gray eyed Gajeel's cock once more before working his magic "Ice Make- Cock Ring", Gray placed his chilly ring around Gajeel before repeating the same on himself and Natsu. "What was that for?" questioned Gajeel, "It's so no one cums before the right time" Gajeel smirked and nodded in approval

Gray finally began to go back to work, he stood tall and placed his lips on Gajeel's, they kissed passionately as Natsu thrust forward, causing their cocks to rub together, both men ended their kiss to let out a long moan, and repeated it each time they were pressed together by Natsu's rhythmic thrusts. Gajeel reveled in bliss as Gray began to feel his cock again, with him being pleasured on both fronts he ached to cum, but Gray would not allow it. So, Gajeel remained in bliss as the two me worked him and kissed him.

Natsu thrust all in once again, then stopped, as Gray kissed the man again Natsu took to his neck, leaving a noticeable mark just above the shoulder, with his mark set Natsu began to pump harder, faster, letting the pressure build up. Gray was also picking up the pace, working Gajeel and his own cock he turned to his under used nubs, his sensitivity was heightened by the various magics at play, he was in paradise.

The three men began to moan feverously, each one on the edge and preparing to jump, they were locked in such delight- Natsu plunging deep, Gray working on many fronts, and Gajeel lost in the middle, they each released a cry- "I'm-I'm-I'm gonna-gonna-" Gray released his magic "-CUUUUUUUUUUMMMM" the three mages released simultaneous orgasms, each worked upon by Dragon-Slayer magic.

Natsu was first, who had just pushed in one last time, before his seed began to release into Gajeel, filling him to the top then leaking out the side with the excess, falling into a wide lake on the group. At the same moment Gray discharged his potent seed, sending it up to the sky before raining on the three and adding more to the extra on the floor. Lastly Gajeel, who was overcome by being filled so thoroughly and touched so expertly, let loose his cannon which shot skyward and fell to drench them all, leaving nothing pure.

Natsu removed himself from Gajeel, unplugging his hole and sending out more seed, Gajeel cupped some and mixed it with his and Gray's samples, he looked at each man and they took turns testing the concoction, a perfect batch of cum which covered them all.

Gajeel starred at the two who smiled back at him, "Time to clean up then." he said as he walked over to Gray and began licking him clean, Natsu and Gray agreed and proceeded to do the same, licking another person clean, getting into every ridge and rise.

The three were now encircling each other; their cocks pressed together as the cleaned themselves.

Gajeel paused as the two continued and spoke, "no let's discuss the condition for not blabbing about you two-" Natsu and Gray looked up confused and hurt "This wasn't it?" "No, I never said I wouldn't talk if you fucked me" "The Hell!"

Gajeel smiled "My condition is that you included me in this from now on"

Natsu and Gray looked at each other then nodded "Agreed!"

"And one more thing guys-"

"Yeah?"

"Let's finish cleaning up so we can go to Natsu's house to continue!"

"Okay!"

The boys continued to fill up on cum, savoring the flavorful blend, and after a passage of time they headed over to Natsu's for round 2.


End file.
